The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI) is a desktop-centric service that hosts user desktop environments on remote servers or personal computers, which are accessed over a network using a remote display protocol. Typically, a system applying VDI technology may include multiple computing devices and servers to perform different VDI related functions. One of these functions is to host multiple desktop operating system instances on one or more virtual machine hardware platform running a hypervisor. Such virtual machine hardware platform is generally referred to as a virtual machine server. In this case, application execution takes place on a virtual desktop of a virtual machine (VM), which is linked to the local client device over a network or a cloud using a remote display protocol through which the user interacts with applications. Generally, a virtual machine instance may be pre-started before the corresponding user at the thin client computing device requests to start the VM instance such that the user login process may be efficient. However, the resource usage of the virtual machine instances executed on the virtual machine server may present potential wasteful consumption of energy and/or computer resources.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.